Silent Treatment
by GiLaw
Summary: Dawn comes down with the flu and B stays with her to keep her comfortable. But B can't look after Dawn forever . . . or can he?


**WAZZUP, GUYS? **

**So yeah, I've been writing a lot of Bawn lately and I'm really pleased with the reviews I've been getting and the requests for more! So after a little thinking, I came up with a cute idea! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Silent Treatment**

B closed his eyes and relaxed into a cross-legged position. Dawn sat beside him, meditating peacefully. She opened one eye and smiled at the sight of B finding his inner peace. It had taken a while but he was getting there.

"Are you enjoying the harmony of nature?" she asked him.

B opened his eyes and nodded happily.

Dawn's smile grew wider. "I'm glad to see you're finding your inner peace. It took me my time too but when I mastered it, I found out it was well worth the effort. Now I enjoy nothing more than sitting down here in the woods, feeling the cool breeze flowing . . ."

B closed his eyes, listening to Dawn's voice. It was surprising, her voice was just as soothing as the sound of the rustling trees, the birds singing, the sound of little animals scampering around. They had been practicing the meditating for a few hours and B was really enjoying himself. A rabbit jumped up to him and nuzzled against his leg. B grinned and stroked the rabbit, wondering what Dawn would think.

He looked over and suddenly noticed that something was wrong: Dawn was not sitting up as straight as she usually sat when meditating and there was an uncomfortable look on her face. She put her hand to her mouth and coughed a few times. B watched her anxiously as she coughed repeatedly for a few seconds before relaxing, her eyes still closed. The rabbit that had been nuzzling up to B seconds ago took fright and scampered away.

Concerned, B reached out and tapped Dawn's shoulder. Dawn opened her eyes weakly and looked up at B who gave her a worried look as if to say "Are you okay?"

Dawn cleared her throat and replied "Yes, I'm fine."

B lowered his eyebrows and shook his head as if to say "No, you're not fine."

Dawn opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when she let out a sneeze. It was a quiet sneeze since Dawn was a quiet person but it was still a sneeze.

B wasted no time in climbing back onto his feet and helping Dawn onto hers. He watched as she let out a few more coughs and raised his eyebrows as if to say "You sure you're okay?"

Dawn nodded shakily. "I think so," she murmured. But she soon found her fragile legs unable to support her and would have ended up having a nasty fall if B hadn't caught her in time. He lifted her back onto her feet and gave her a look as if to say "You're definetaly not okay."

She nodded in agreement, realising how weak she felt. "B . . . I feel so horrible," she moaned.

B nodded too then scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her somewhere. Dawn let out a weak groan and would've asked where they were going but she was so weak, she passed out in his arms.

**Later That Evening . . .**

Dawn stirred awake, everything still a blur. Her body still felt really weak. Next thing, she felt a tickle in her nose. She sat up, waiting for the right moment and then let out a sneeze. Moaning quietly, she lay back down and then saw B holding out a tissue box for her.

"Thank you B," she sighed, taking a tissue and wiping her nose with it before sitting up slightly to take in her surroundings. She was in her house, lying in her bed, covered in blankets with her head on a couple of pillows and B was sitting on a chair next to her holding a cup of herbal tea. He held it out to her, offering the cup.

"Thank you," Dawn murmured again. As she took a sip, B smiled slightly in approval. Dawn sniffed then asked him "Does my mother know?"

B nodded.

"Good. I wouldn't want to scare her," said Dawn. She coughed weakly before saying "I imagine I've come down with the flu."

B nodded again and pointed out to the window where a cool breeze was blowing, then at the clock as if to say "We were outside for a few hours." He shrugged as if to say "Maybe that's why?"

"Yes," Dawn agreed. "Perhaps it's also because my body is more fragile than yours. More prone to-"

Before Dawn could finish her sentence, she let out another sneeze. B responded by holding out the tissue box, letting her take another tissue. Dawn smiled gratefully and blew her nose while B stood up and held up a finger as if to say "I'll be back in a minute" before leaving the room.

Dawn didn't bother to ask where he was going or what he was doing. She had a good feeling she knew what he was thinking. She had read his aura. It was a reddish-orange colour which meant he was was concerned about her. Finishing off her herbal tea, she smiled at the thought of B looking after her. However, she didn't want to keep him busy either . . . She sighed and placed the empty cup on her bedside table.

Some time later, B returned. He was carrying an extra blanket in one hand and another pillow in the other. Dawn smiled slightly. She knew he was going to do that eventually. B held out the blanket and the pillow, offering them to Dawn.

"Oh . . . yes please," she murmured. B smiled and placed the blanket over her. Dawn reached out with her weak arms to take the pillow but he held it back as if to say "No, I'll do it." He then placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder and very gently pushed her as if to say "Lie down."

Dawn did so, feeling slightly guilty that B was going to all this trouble for her but relaxed as he placed the pillow underneath her.

"Thank you B . . . you really-" Dawn coughed but managed to finish her sentence. "You really shouldn't have."

B raised his eyebrows and gave her a look as if to say "But I want to." He then picked up the cup on her bedside table and prepared to leave.

"B?"

He turned around when he heard Dawn call him.

Dawn cleared her throat. "I really appreciate everything you do for me . . . but you really don't have to go to the trouble. What about your family? And what will you do at night when you get tired."

B paused and thought for a moment before nodding as if to say "Yeah, you do have a point."

A guilty look spread across Dawn's face. "I'm sorry, B. I hope I didn't insult you."

He smiled calmly as if to say "No, you're okay."

Dawn relaxed before noticing a peculiar look on his face. "B . . . I sense you have an idea . . . Am I right?"

B grinned and nodded. He then stepped up and kissed Dawn on the forehead before leaving again.

"Goonight, B," Dawn murmured as he left before snuggling up in the covers. 'I wonder what kind of idea he has,' she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

**The Next Morning . . .**

"Would you like another pillow?" Dawn's mother asked her.

Dawn shook her head weakly. "No thank you . . . I'm fine."

"You really shouldn't have been out in the cold air for that long," her mother said. "It's a good thing you have a friend like B. He really cares for you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Dawn sniffed. "And I really appreciate his efforts. I worry that he tries too hard to keep me happy though. He really doesn't have to. After all, he needs his spare time."

Her mother nodded. "You stay there. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Dawn let out a moan as her mother closed the door, leaving her along in the room. She still couldn't help wondering about B's plan from yesterday. Was he planning to visit her on a daily basis until she got better? It sounded unlikely she felt so terrible, she couldn't think straight.

A little while later, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She only just had enough energy to lift up her head and moan out "Come in."

The door opened. It was B and he had a confident grin on his face.

"Oh!" Dawn's eyes widened. "Hello . . . What are you doing here?"

B's grin grew wider before he took a remote control out of his coat pocket. He pressed a button and next thing a robot rolled into the bedroom!

Dawn gasped happily at this and B stepped up to her and handed her the remote control. There were four buttons on it: one for tea, one for tissues, one for pillows and one for blankets.

"I see," Dawn whispered, pressing the button for tea. The robot's eyes immediately lit up and it opened one out of the four drawers on it's chest. Next thing, it pulled out a teapot and a cup and poured the tea into the cup before rolling over and handing it to Dawn who took the cup.

"Thank you," Dawn said gratefully before taking a sip. Her eyes widened in delight. "It's perfect."

B smiled proudly as Dawn pressed the pillow button. The robot's eyes lit up again and opened the second drawer on it's chest before pulling out a pillow. Dawn beamed and sat up, allowing the robot to place the pillow underneath her head.

"B . . . your robot . . . it's perfect!" she whispered.

B responded by clenching his fist happily. Dawn lay down and pressed the button for the blankets and watched as the robot opened the third drawer, pulled out a blanket and placed it over her. B smiled at this and Dawn smiled back slightly.

She was already beginning to feel a little better . . .

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY, IT'S DONE! Hope you liked it! **

**I gotta admit it, Bawn is one of the cutest Total Drama couples out there and I hope we see more of them!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
